The Twelve Days of Christmas - Darcy style
by Caitriona3
Summary: The twelve days of Christmas with a Darcy-twist. (Collection of unrelated one shots)
1. Home for the Holidays

_Author's Note: For GalahadsGurl who wanted Darcy/Clint/Bucky awesomeness._

 **Home for the Holidays**

"Miss Lewis?"

"Hey, J," Darcy looked up from her movie. "What's up?"

"You requested I inform you of the team's return," JARVIS replied. "They have left debriefing and should reach the Tower within the hour."

"Thanks, J, you are the best!" she enthused as she jumped up from the couch.

"I endeavor to do my best, Miss Lewis."

"And you never fail to deliver," she confirmed. She hurried into the kitchen to put the finishing touches on dinner. "Let me know when they're about to land so I can light the candles, okay?"

"Of course."

She hummed as she spun about the kitchen and dining area. The apartment looked homey, exactly the type of comfort and solace her roommates would need after such absence. Her nose wrinkled as she considered it. The whole team might have only been gone for a couple of days, but the guys had been on assignment and then surveillance for weeks. They had to be desperate for some downtime by now. Sometimes she wondered what SHIELD was thinking. Did they not understand the psychological tension of these long term assignments? Yes, someone needed to do them, but then that someone needed to get a break – not be tossed from assignment to surveillance with less than a day off!

"Deep breaths, Darcy," she muttered, pausing to follow her own orders. "They're coming home and Coulson's being corralled by May." She spared a grin for the somewhat hunted look the normally stoic man wore when he assured her the team would get a few weeks off, barring an alien invasion. May and Skye had him well in hand and she could trust May's disdain and Skye's disappointed puppy looks to keep him in hand.

For now – she had a Christmas dinner to finish setting up for her roommates.

No one could quite explain how the three of them managed to gravitate towards each other. Any two of them made sense, but how the three balanced out proved to be quite the puzzle to the rest of the resident Avengers and affiliates. Despite romantic rumors to the contrary – and her own personal wishes some days – the roommates remained good friends, a source of support and refuge from the insanity of their world. Bucky needed a place with no constraints of the past, where he was not living up to a memory…or defending himself from past actions over which he had no control. Clint wanted people who understood his contradictory needs for silence and noise…and how he could shift from one to the other without warning. Darcy needed people who understood what it meant to live in the shadow of someone else…and who would take care of her when she grew weary of taking care of everyone else.

The three of them just…worked.

Each of them could pair off at any time, bonding over shared interests or attitudes, but they found a unique balance with the three of them together. Power within the trio fluctuated and shifted depending on strengths and weaknesses at any given moment. Sometimes Darcy wondered if they were moving closer, almost taking the step from friendship to something more, but though they toed that line from time to time, no one seemed ready to step over it. For her part, she feared damaging the deep friendship they had created. She wanted…oh, how she wanted! But what if one…or both of them did not feel the same?

And all of this woolgathering did not get her Christmas set up finished.

Darcy rushed into her bedroom to change into a new Christmas sweater. She found it when finishing her shopping and she had to buy it. How could she not? The black sweater might have seemed too dark for Christmas, but white snowflakes and glittering red words offset that. It was the words that had her snapping it up. 'Naughty or nice?' stretched across the front might have been enough on their own, but the back made her grin – 'I can't be both?'

The boys would smile.

"Miss Lewis?" JARVIS broke in as she reentered the dining room. "The team has arrived. Agents Barton and Barnes should be arriving within five minutes."

"Good thing all I have left are the drinks," she smiled. "They can clean up while I put the food on the table." She paused. "Oh, and JARVIS?"

"Yes, Miss Lewis?"

"Set the privacy protocols, would you?" she requested. "Unless it's an emergency, I want them to relax."

"Of course, Miss Lewis," the AI agreed. "Privacy protocols activated."

"Thanks, J."

Five minutes later and she heard the door open. She walked into the entrance to find two tired men dropping weapons and bags in a haphazard fashion just inside the door. Her smile grew soft and welcoming as she moved forward. The movement drew their attention and they focused on her, their own smiles curving their lips in response to hers. "Welcome home," she offered as she moved up to give them each a hug. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas," Bucky grinned. "I like the sweater."

"Yeah?" she asked, a teasing note in her eyes. She turned around to show off the back. "Personally I figure I'm awesome enough to be both."

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Clint brushed a kiss over her cheek. "Merry Christmas to you too." He drew in a deep breath, appreciation flooding into his expression. "And this place smells fantastic."

"Well go clean up and get back here," she ordered with a smile. "Dinner's ready and I'll bet you guys could eat."

"We can always eat, Doll." Bucky gave her a quick one-armed hug before heading towards his own room. "Trust me. Given the way this place smells, it won't take me ten minutes and I'll be at the table."

"Ditto!" Clint called out, already stripping off his shirt as he strode into his room.

One day she swore she would pass out from the sheer amount of gorgeous sexiness wandering around her apartment. "Totally worth it," she muttered as she hurried back to the kitchen to finish setting up the food.

Sure enough, ten minutes later both men joined her at the table, clean and changed and ready to eat.

"Lock the door and change our numbers," Clint moaned as he took a bite of turkey. His eyes twinkled at her from across the table. "I'm never leaving again."

Bucky just smiled, his mouth already full.

"Hush up and eat," Darcy laughed as her heart lifted with the joy of having them safe and home with her. "This is a special occasion. Tomorrow we're back to easy stuff like lasagna."

After a quiet, but joyful dinner the three settled on the large overlooking the city. They had spent more than one quiet night at home in this way and she thought it would be a good finish to the evening. She could feel the last of the tension draining away from the guys as they sank ever deeper into the cushions. Her own fears and worries of the past weeks ebbed away as she let herself absorb the presence of the two men on either side of her.

"Oh!" Darcy sat up as she remembered. "I have gifts for you!" She started to stand up, but Bucky snagged her around the waist and pulled her back down. "Your presents," she protested – a weak protest all things considered, but still a protest.

"They can wait, Doll," he rumbled, pulling her into his side. "This is the best gift I could have right now. Peace, quiet, and the two of you here for both."

She gave a humming sort of sigh. "I suppose," she allowed, resting her head against his shoulder.

Clint curled up against her other side, all but defying the laws of physics to take up so little space. She lifted her head to smile back at him. He returned the smile before exchanging a look with Bucky over the top of her head. Bucky's hold on her shifted and she found herself being lifted and moved until she say in Bucky's lap with her legs stretched out over Clint's. "What-?"

Bucky's arm tightened around her. "Time to do something we should have done a long time ago."

"We've been talking," Clint told her, a deepening smile flickering over his face. "And the two of us decided to stop tiptoeing around."

"Around what?"

"This." Bucky moved his hand so he could tilt her head back. His lips captured her is a kiss, the type of kiss meant to imprint a permanent memory into her mind. Surprise held her still for a heartbeat before she surrendered to it, returning the kiss with equal fervor. He responded by deepening it, nipping and probing and tasting before pulling back to let her catch her breath.

"Nice show," Clint murmured, his eyes dark as he watched them. Then he shifted and leaned forward to catch her chin with his fingers. "My turn."

His kiss offered her every bit of passion and depth as Bucky's and she responded in kind. Bucky brushed his hand through her hair and she could feel the warmth of both men surrounding her. When the kiss ended, she blinked at both of them, seeing the question gleaming in both sets of eyes. Her lips curved as she reached up to brush her fingertips across each man's cheek. Happiness began to eclipse the questions.

"So…we're doing this?" she asked, wanting one last reassurance. "We're really going to do this? The three of us….together?"

"We're really doing it, Doll," Bucky assured her as he bent his head to press a kiss against her hair. "We fit."

"Absolutely," Clint nodded, reaching out to pull her in for another quick kiss.

Darcy looked at both of them, dark and light in the reflected light, and her smile blossomed bright and joyful over her face. "Best Christmas ever."


	2. Irish Whiskey Cookies

_Author's Note: Written for dancinwithabottle who asked for Darcy/Bucky – Lewis family Christmas cooking traditions_

 **Irish Whiskey Cookies**

"Your heritage is Irish?" Sam blinked in surprise. "Huh…I would have thought English."

Darcy laughed at her friend. "It's the name," she noted. "People start thinking Mr. Darcy or whatever and they just automatically check 'English'." She lifted her shoulders in a dismissive shrug. "If they ever bother to go beyond 'American'."

"How's the Irish fit in?" Pepper asked, her head tilted in curiosity.

"Aren't you glad I had to do a family history project back in high school?" Darcy chuckled. "My Da's family changed the name when they came over, thinking 'Lewis' sounded better for Americans. They couldn't do much about the accent, so I'm not sure it helped much, but they tried. Mam's family are among the multiplicity of 'Kelly' families."

Steve and Bucky exchanged a quick glance before rolling their eyes. Darcy raised an eyebrow and Steve shook his head. "There were more Murphy's in the old neighborhood, but we had at least four families with the last name of Kelly."

"And if you didn't get the father's name, you'd never find the right bunch," Bucky agreed as he moved over to lean against the countertop beside her.

"And 'Darcy'?" Natasha asked from her place at the bar.

"It's from the word 'dorcha'," Darcy explained. "It means 'dark-haired' or 'descendant of the dark one'." Another chuckle escaped her as she began to pull ingredients out and line them up on the kitchen island. "They took Lewis from 'Lugh', an old Celtic sun-god whose name meant 'light'." Her lips curved in a wicked little smile. "Means I get to be as contradictory as I like."

"Is that what it is?" Bucky teased, brushing a kiss over her cheek. "You need the whiskey, Doll?"

"Irish whiskey," she insisted.

"Like I'd give you anything else?"

She gave him her best angelic smile. "Thank you, Bucky."

"Don't try that with me, Doll." He gave her a light, quick swat on the backside as he brought her a bottle of Tony's best Irish. "I know better."

"Get a room," Clint groaned, shaking his head.

"Or don't," Tony smirked. He held up his mug in salute. "I wouldn't mind the show."

Darcy peered at him through her lashes. "Oh, Natasha?" she called out in a sing-song voice.

"Yes, Darcy?" The red-head's voice resonated with a deep amusement.

She turned, her green eyes meeting Natasha's. "Would you please hit Tony for me?"

"I would love to," Natasha nodded, moving as if to rise from her stool. "Anywhere in particular or may I choose my own spot?"

"Oh, lady's choice," Darcy allowed.

"That's enough, you two," Pepper laughed. "Leave Tony alone."

"Thank you, Pep," Tony said, satisfaction stealing over his face. "I knew I could count on you."

"Yes, dear," the willowy redhead agreed, her voice dry. "Then you'll appreciate it even more when I tell you to leave them alone."

"Yes, yes," he sighed. "I'll be good."

Pepper raised her eyebrows. "I'll be happy if you just manage to hush." She took a sip of her wine. "Now let Darcy work or we'll never get these cookies." Her smile turned on the couple in the kitchen. "Go ahead. I'll keep an eye on Tony."

"Thank you, Pepper." Darcy nodded at her before clapping her hands together. "Okay then. First things first – the oven's preheated and the cookie sheets are greased and ready to go, so we can get started on the fun stuff." She reached for the butter and the sugar, dumping them in the mixing bowl and turning it on a moderate speed. "We do this for two or three minutes and the mixture should be perfect. If it's light and fluffy and not sticking to the pan, then we're in good shape. This is what makes the cookies light and crisp. It keeps them from being too hard or dense."

"I never get that part right," Jane muttered.

Darcy gave her a teasing grin. "You get too lost in science."

"I've tried baking," Bruce admitted. He shook his head. "It never comes out unless I use a mix."

"Probably for the same reason as Jane," Darcy laughed. "Now, once the sugar and butter is creamed together, you beat in the eggs." She cracked the eggs into the mixture, one by one, tossing the shells before turning to wipe her hands. "Once their blended in, you get to add the flour and the best ingredient of all – the whiskey."

"My favorite," Tony chimed in.

Most of the team turned to him. "We know," they chorused, only to start laughing as he pouted at them.

"I should toss you all out of my tower," he threatened. Given the twinkle in his eyes, no one believed him. "It's sad when a man can't even be in charge of his own home. It's my name on the tower, you know." Pepper cleared her throat. "Except for the part of the tower that belongs to Pepper," he continued without a break in his words.

"Do I live in your part or Pepper's part?" Darcy asked.

"Why?" he frowned.

"Well, if I live in Pepper's half then I know I can ignore you," she shrugged. "If I live in yours, then I'm not making my cookies."

Tony blinked and then pointed at her. "You live in Pepper's."

"Good to know I can ignore your threats from now on," Darcy nodded. "Okay, now that the dough is smooth," she continued before Tony could argue, "we mix in the fruit and the nuts." She finished that off before she started brought the cookie sheets over beside the mixing bowl. "Drop the cookie dough on the sheets and into the oven they go!"

"How long until we get cookies?" Clint piped up.

"I thought you were the patient one?" Humor sparkled in her eyes as she handed him the mixing spoon. "Aren't snipers supposed to be patient?"

"Point me the guy you want sniped and I'll be as patient as you like until I take the shot," he promised. His tongue darted out to catch a bit of dough from the spoon. "Keep making me cookies and you can make a list."

"I'll keep that in mind," Darcy chuckled. "Maybe even put you on retainage. Work for you?"

Natasha reached out, running her finger down the spoon to catch a bit of dough. She tasted it, her eyebrows rising as she hummed in approval. "If he won't, I will," she assured Darcy.

"Huh," Darcy shook her head. "At this rate I'll have all of you working for me. Coulson will have kittens."

Laughter echoed through the kitchen and they continued baking cookies and trading stories. Everyone told about a favorite Christmas tradition or some memorable year. If some of the couples stole a kiss under the mistletoe between tales, people ignored them, letting them enjoy the season with their beloved. Darcy watched as Tony and Pepper kept up a gentle banter while Jane did her best to prevent Thor from stealing extra cookies as he distracted her with kisses. The rest of the team gathered as a group, enjoying the lively camaraderie.

Bucky came up behind her, encircling her waist with his arms and pulling her back against his chest. "Having fun, Doll?" he whispered, his breath tickling her ear.

"I'm just glad to have everyone home," she replied, her voice as soft as his. She looked up at him, turning her head so she could see him. "And I'm so happy to have everyone here when they're healthy and happy and together."

He leaned down and brushed his lips over her cheeks. "A new family tradition, maybe?"

"The best family tradition," she agreed, her hands tightening on his forearms. Her gaze swept the kitchen. "The best," she repeated, "and with the best of families."

 **Recipe for Irish Whiskey Cookies**

1 cup butter, softened

1 cup granulated Sugar

3 large eggs

2 cups all-purpose Flour

1/4 cup Irish whiskey

1/4 cup candied citron, chopped

1/4 cup golden raisins, blanched and chopped

1/4 cup almonds, chopped

Preheat oven to 375 F and grease two cookie sheets; set aside. In a small mixing bowl, cream together the butter and the sugar. Beat in the eggs until well blended. Add the flour and the Irish whiskey, and beat the dough until smooth. Add the fruit and nuts, and mix well. Drop cookie dough from a tablespoon onto the prepared cookie sheets. Bake each sheet of cookies for 8 to 10 minutes. Remove the cookies from the baking sheets with a spatula while still warm. Place on wire rack to partially cool.

Store the cookies in an airtight container with a slice of white bread to maintain their soft, fruity texture.


	3. Joy to the World

_Author's Note: For ladyjouster who requested Darcy/Bucky + Clint and giggles (I don't know why I'm on a cooking kick…probably because my family's been doing it all week.)_

 **Joy to the World**

"You two look like someone just ran over your dog," Darcy announced as she strode into the media room to find her boyfriend and her best (guy) friend flipping channels on the television, pouting and just being gloomy in general. They gave her unamused looks. "You're also kind of scary in how you can manage the exact same expressions without bothering to glance at each other."

"No offense, Doll, but you seem awful chipper for this time of the morning," Bucky noted. "Thought you hated mornings."

"I do," she nodded, stepping up behind him where he sat and wrapping her arms around his neck. She brushed a kiss over his cheek. "And I know you hate not being cleared for Avenger duty yet, but do you have to be such a grumpy cat?" Without giving him a chance to answer, she looked over to her best guy friend – Jane would totally read her thoughts and give her grief if she left out the qualifier. "And you're still-."

"I'm still on the injured list," he noted, sarcasm thick in his voice. Then he slumped even further into his seat. "And bored!"

"And whining," she added. His pout deepened even as Bucky let his head rest back against her shoulder. "You boys really hate being stuck while the others are out, don't you?"

"Yes!"

"In stereo even," she giggled. Darcy tightened her arms around Bucky before straightening and resting her hands on his shoulders. "Tell you what. I can't send you off to battle, but if you two help me with my plans today, I can all but guarantee you won't be bored."

Clint lifted his brows. "And what are your plans, Darce?"

"Thought you couldn't leave the Tower without security," Bucky frowned. "Wasn't there a threat or something?"

"Like you two don't qualify as security," she scoffed. Her smile deepened. "I'll also promise you the first pieces of tonight's dessert. I'm making my mother's favorite recipe."

"I'm in," Bucky replied, standing up and turning to face her. "Where are we going?"

"Ditto," Clint agreed. He struggled to his feet. She frowned as she watched him favor his left knee at first, but he waved it off. "I can still shoot," he insisted. "I'll stick to a gun, but-."

"You shouldn't be shooting anyone today," she remonstrated, a small giggle escaping her. "Well, unless somebody does something stupid." Her shoulders lifted in a careless shrug. "As far as my plans go, though, there should be no shooting. You'd scare the kids."

Bucky's brow furrowed in confusion. "Kids?"

"Kids?" Clint echoed. "Where are we going?"

"First stop? The children's hospital."

Darcy watched as the two men, two of the most dangerous men around, became marshmallow fluff around a crowd of children. They interacted with every child, letting the children dictate the pace of the interaction, but never treating the sick kids as anything other than kids. Not once, by look or action or word, did they indicate they found anything odd with the children – bald from cancer treatments, scarred from injury or illness, or hooked up to machines. None of it mattered to the men. Clint juggled and showed off some acrobatic skill in an impromptu little skit. (Considering his knee, she was going to give him hell over that later, but the kids seemed to be loving it for now.) Bucky listened to the kids tell him stories or read to them if they were tired.

Her volunteer supervisor leaned over. "Where have you been hiding these two?" Julie demanded.

"They're usually kept pretty busy, but they had the day off and were going stir crazy, so I drafted them into helping out," she laughed.

"Well, thank goodness for that! Look at the kids! They're adoring every bit of attention."

"Trust me," Darcy shook her head. "My guys are getting every bit as much out of it. They almost never get to be part of something like this and their schedule is just…" She wrinkled her nose. "God, their schedules are insane." Her smile grew soft and gentle. "Believe me, this is the best balm for weary souls that I can imagine."

"They're welcome anytime," Julie assured her. "Anytime at all."

The day continued in a similar manner as the three did volunteer work at a homeless shelter and a food bank. She watched as their shoulders relaxed and their smiles came easier. Each of them could relate to the people they met on levels she could not, so they earned the acceptance of the people much faster than she had managed, but she took a great deal of joy in watching the laughter and conversation flow as they worked.

All in all it turned out to be a satisfying day – both for the volunteer work and for the healing she could see the work bringing to her guys.

"Thanks, Doll," Bucky pulled her in to brush a kiss over her cheek. "I liked doing all of that."

"Me, too," Clint chimed in. "And I'd like to do it again." Then he gave her a cheeky grin. "But I think we were promised Mama Lewis' favorite dessert, right?"

"Come on then," Darcy laughed as she led the way into the kitchen. "The cake should be cool enough now." She made her way over to the pan resting on the wire rack, testing to see if the temperature felt right. "Perfect!" Taking a knife she ran it along the inner and outer edges before pressing on the bottom to separate the pan's insert. It took only a few moments more before she had the cake set up and gorgeous on a plate. Then she took a pan from the back of the stove and began to drizzle a sauce over the cake. Putting the pan back, she lifted the plate and turned to face the men with a smile. "See?"

"Looks good, Miss Stacked."

Three surprised gazes shifted to the doorway in time to see the rest of the team making their way into the kitchen. Those same eye did quick scans of each team member, marking tired eyes, scrapes, bumps, and bruises, but all in all everyone looked well enough. So when Tony reached out to run his finger over the cake, Darcy danced out of range. "No, no, no, no, no," she shook her head, all but singing the words as she drew away.

Tony pouted. "Hey!"

"Sorry, but I promised Bucky and Clint the first taste," she giggled. "They helped me with my work today, so they get the first reward. Then we're doing a Tolkien marathon if anyone's interested."

"We saved the world," he protested. "Shouldn't we get a reward?"

"I'm sure you did," she commiserated before looking over to her partners. "But…well, so did they in a way. To paraphrase a great quote, even the smallest action can change the course of the future." She placed the cake on the countertop and collected a knife as well as some plates and forks. "Any heroes in the mood for something sweet?"

 **Mama's Fresh Apple Cake**

 **©From the Kitchen of Deep South Dish**

 **Prep time: 10 min |Cook time: 1 hour | Yield: About 16 servings**

Ingredients:

2 large apples, peeled, cored and chopped

1 cup of granulated sugar

1/2 cup of vegetable shortening (like Crisco)

2 large eggs

1-1/2 cups of all purpose flour

1 teaspoon of baking soda

3/4 teaspoon of salt

1 teaspoon of cinnamon

3/4 teaspoon of ground cloves

1/2 cup of cold fresh coffee or plain water

1 cup of raisins

1 cup of walnuts or pecans, chopped

Instructions

Preheat oven to 350 degrees F. Butter and flour or spray a 10-inch tube pan with non-stick cooking spray containing flour (like Baker's Joy); set aside. Combine the apples and sugar; set aside for 15 minutes to macerate. Cream the shortening and add the eggs one at a time; beat well.

Whisk together all of the dry ingredients. Add the flour mixture to the creamed shortening and eggs, alternating with the water (or coffee if using) and ending with the flour, blending well and stopping to scrape down sides of mixer bowl. Mix on medium low speed for 3 minutes until fluffy. Don't overbeat.

Coat the raisins and nuts very lightly with a bit of additional flour. Add the apple and sugar mixture, raisins and nuts to batter and gently fold in. Pour into the prepared tube pan.

Bake at 350 degrees F for about 1 hour or until toothpicks inserted into the middle come out clean. Allow to cool in the pan on a wire rack. When cool enough to handle, run a knife carefully around the outside edges and around the tube and then gently push the bottom of the tube pan in to separate the insert. Invert over a plate, remove the pan bottom and placing another plate on the bottom, invert again, so that the cake is back right side up.

Cook's Notes: If you have time, toss the cubed apple with the sugar, cover and refrigerate to allow them to macerate overnight, the night before you plan to make this cake. It's not a necessary step, but it helps to soften the apples, releases the juices and enhances the sweetness. Mama added 1/2 cup of fresh cold, mild coffee in her cake, but it does leave a distinct coffee taste. I actually prefer her cake without the coffee and it is excellent without it. I use White Lily flour. Tossing the raisins and nuts in a bit of flour helps to keep them suspended throughout the cake rather than all falling to the bottom.

 **For the Drizzle:**

 **Butter Pecan Glaze**

Ingredients:

1/4 cup of butter

1/2 cup of pecans

3/4 cup of packed brown sugar

1/4 cup of heavy cream

1/4 cup of corn syrup

Melt butter; add pecans & cook over medium heat about 1 minute. Add in the brown sugar, cream and corn syrup and bring to a boil, boiling for about 2 minutes, stirring constantly. Cool until thickened and drizzle over the cake. Reserve some to drizzle over individual slices if desired.


	4. Mistletoe Surprises

_Author's Note: For phoenix_173 who requested a Darcy/Bucky high school AU. Not sure how I feel about this one, but…I did my best!_

 **Mistletoe Surprises**

Darcy pulled a few books out of her locker with a quick sigh of relief. If she could just get through today, she would have two glorious weeks of freedom before starting the spring semester. Her last semester. She loved being a senior. Even the computer geeks such as herself received a certain amount of respect from the rest of the school. They earned it by surviving three years of hazing from the students and a general lack of attention from the so-called adults. The bullies barely needed to hide what they were doing – the teachers would just look the other way. Talk about a dog eat dog world.

Shield High had to be hell on earth. Well…if you weren't a jock, a cheerleader, a dancer, or a rich kid anyway.

Now, granted, certain members of the geek squad went through school without any trouble at all, but that little secret depended upon their circle of friends. Take Bruce Banner for example. Bruce was one of the nicest guys around, despite his fierce temper, but no matter how much of a genius he might be, he came from a poor family and paid no attention to sports. He always seemed to be in his own world of science, looked like a rumpled sweetheart, and avoided conflict whenever possible. Red flag in front of the bulls – seriously. Except! Bruce's girlfriend, Betty Ross – just as much of a genius as he – came from one of the wealthiest families in town. She knew everyone who was anyone and no one wanted to end up on her shit list. Add that to his best friend, Tony Stark – the richest and smartest guy in school?

Nope. Bruce Banner was, in a word, untouchable.

As far as Darcy herself?

She got damn lucky in her choice of childhood friends.

Darcy could not remember a time before meeting Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers. The three of them had been inseparable from their toddler years in a Brooklyn neighborhood park through elementary school. They saw each other through Steve's continual fight with his health, Bucky's habit of taking the blame when they all came home covered in scrapes and dirt, and Darcy's depression when her parents divorced. Both Darcy and Steve road Bucky's coattails when it came to popularity. Everything went along fairly well…the occasional fight notwithstanding.

Then puberty hit.

Suddenly Darcy developed in ways that drew attention from other boys…as well as earning her the dislike of the pretty girls. She began to hide behind bulky sweaters, quirky hats, and new glasses, shying away from parties and dances as she buried herself in her computers and her books. Steve sprouted in his own way, shooting up in height and outgrowing a lot of his previous ailments. Modern medicine could keep pace with the others and he began to bulk out once he could really start participating at the gym. Soon he began to outstrip even Bucky for his popularity. His good natured desire to help people out giving him the edge of Bucky's more laid back, sarcastic style. Both of the boys enjoyed the social scene, but they soon gave up trying to convince Darcy to join. The three friends began traveling in different circles, but they stuck to one another at home.

High school proved their biggest test.

Both of the boys ended up on the football team with Steve making quarterback and Bucky becoming his best running back. They led the Shield team to state, plowing through their competitors with ease. Everyone wanted to be part of their circle – all the guys wanted to be included in their crowd while all the girls wanted to be on their arm. Most of the girls gave up on Steve. He linked up with the brilliant and wealthy Peggy Carter a few months ago and no one with half a brain took her on. So they focused on Bucky, who was more than willing to escort a different girl to each event. Darcy just stayed home. She should have been a prime target for the school's biggest bullies. And they tried. Oh, how they tried.

Until cornered by Bucky and Steve in the parking lot.

Loyalty should have been her boys' middle names. They met up with the worst of the bullies and let them know in no uncertain terms – Darcy Lewis was off limits. Bucky and Steve cemented that by having a quick word with the football team as well. Peggy accepted her, acknowledging her place as 'best friend', and while the two girls could not be considered dear friends, they did find a bond in making sure the guys managed classes as well as they did everything else. Her life did not suddenly become a social whirlwind, but she felt content in the status quo, spending her days in the library while looking forward to graduation and a way out of the drudgery of Shield High.

Not to mention ignoring her huge crush on Bucky which she had managed to hide from everyone since they were thirteen.

Now if only Bucky would let her be.

"No."

"Ah, come on, Doll, live a little."

Darcy rolled her eyes as she turned to face her current tormentor. "Bucky," she huffed up at her friend, "what even gives you the hint that I might want to go to a party so I can be criticized and ignored and pestered by people who don't give a damn about me?" Honestly, the guy might be one of her best friends, but sometimes she wondered what the hell he was thinking. He cornered her in the library for this?

"It won't be that bad," he insisted.

"Yes, it will be that bad," she corrected. "You and Steve are the popular ones. I'm the computer geek. Other than you and Steve, the football players ignore me – and that's the best reaction I can expect at the party." She wrinkled her nose. "I'm not even going to think about what I'd have to put up with from the cheerleaders."

"Darce-."

"No Bucky," she repeated. "Why aren't you pestering Steve? Doesn't he usually go to these things with you?"

"He and Peggy have plans."

"Good for him," Darcy smiled, a full, brilliant grin blooming on her face. "They deserve a quiet night."

"Which means I'm stuck on my own," he pouted.

"Oh, good grief, Bucky!" She pinched the bridge of her nose as she turned to lean against the bookshelf. "You're just going to go, have a few drinks, and then hook up with some girl," she sighed. "Which leaves me with people who don't know me or don't like me. If you want a wingman-."

"I'm not looking for a wingman," he protested, looking affronted at the very idea. "You think I'd be hauling you in for that?"

She winced as she took in the insulted look on his face. "No, I know better," she admitted. "I'm sorry, but…Bucky…" Her shoulders came up even as she shook her head. "I really don't like that bunch and they can't stand me. If it were Peggy or Natasha or…hell, even Tony, I'd give in and go, but I'm not going anywhere near Emma Frost's house. It's just not happening."

"So don't go to the party with me," he shrugged. "Go out with me."

"Sorry?" she frowned. "How did we get from the party to grabbing dinner?"

Now Bucky rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. "Darcy, are you being deliberately stupid?"

"Hey!"

"I don't want to 'grab' dinner," he informed her. "I want to take you out."

She blinked. "Like…on a date?"

"Yeah, doll," he chuckled. "A date."

"Am I missing something?" she frowned up at him. "You don't date girls like me. You date the pretty girls, the popular ones."

"Number one, I don't date any of them," he corrected, stepping forward into her space. "Number two," Bucky continued, his frown growing fierce, "they might be pretty, but you, Darcy-doll, are gorgeous. I'd have asked you out a long time ago, but I thought you were into the punk."

"Steve's adorable," she informed him as her heart began to pick up it's pace, "but he's like the pain in the ass big brother someone decided I needed - one who makes me crazy because he has to throw himself into every damn fight that comes his way or because he lets everyone pull on those good natured heart strings of his. Peggy's good for him."

"Yeah, I figured that out when you seemed so happy over them pairing off." Then he lifted a brow and took another step closer, crowding her against the shelves. She found herself trapped as he planted his hands on either side of her shoulders. "And me?"

"You…what?" Her breath grew short as she could feel the blush climbing up her cheeks.

He leaned down, his smile turning almost predatory. "Do you see me as a brother?"

"Ah…" Her voice trailed off as she stared up at him. "No?"

"Good." Bucky's voice brimmed with satisfaction. "Because I definitely don't have brotherly feelings for you." His eyes scanned her face before flicking up to the ceiling. A wicked mischief curled into his smile as those blue eyes dropped back down to catch her gaze. "I don't know who thought to hang that up there," he told her, "but I'm going to take it as a sign."

"What?" Darcy looked up. A sprig of mistletoe hung over the aisle. "Why would anybody hang that right there?"

"Don't know," he shrugged. "Truthfully? I don't care. I'm just glad they did."

She glanced back down in time to catch the sparkle in his eyes as he leaned down to capture her lips with his in an almost bruising kiss. Darcy had been kissed before, but nothing could have prepared her for this – a kiss from the guy she had loved for years? Her hands held on to the shelf behind her, using it to hold herself steady as Bucky seemed to imprint himself upon her.

He lifted his head, smiling down at her as she blinked up at him in a dazed fashion. "Now, about that date?"

"I…" A hint of doubt ran through her. She did not want to be just one more girl on his list.

"Trust me, Darcy-doll," he whispered, leaning his head down close to hers. He seemed to read her mind, as only he and Steve ever managed to do. "This? You and me? We can be forever." His fingers played with a lock of her hair. "Because you're you – perfect, quirky, and uniquely Darcy." One corner of his mouth quirked up into a crooked grin. "Let me prove it to you."

Darcy gathered up her courage as her lips trembled in shaky smile. "Okay," she whispered.

"That's my girl." He bent his head to hers once more.

And if they were both late to their next class, well…

So be it.


	5. I'll Count My Blessings

_Author's Note: For stateofconstantconfusion who requested Darcy/Phil and them being close to Clint and Natasha. I think this came from the LotR marathon I've been doing._

 **I'll Count My Blessings**

Darcy hummed as she moved through the kitchen and into the media room. Scents overflowed from the mini buffet she set up. A few more small additions and it would be ready to go for movie night. Chips and dips and finger foods and various tiny desserts…it all seemed like a bit much for two people, but they so rarely got a night off to themselves. Tonight…tonight the room was all theirs. She grinned, counting off the others in her head to make sure she had not missed anyone.

Tony and Pepper? A meeting-slash-vacation in Paris.

Thor and Jane? Visiting Asgard.

Natasha and Clint? In debriefing and medical and due back in the morning.

Steve and Bucky? On an assignment in Germany.

Bruce? With Thor and Jane for whatever reason. She would have asked, but she had gotten too excited about having them all out for the night.

She and her husband had the run of the Tower.

"Darcy?"

"Coming!" She grabbed a couple of glasses before walking towards the other room. "Okay, the food's set up, drinks are ready to be chosen, JARVIS has the first movie queued up, and I've got the glasses." Her warm smile bloomed as she turned to the elevator only to pause, blinking at the sight waiting for her. "And you…have the spies."

"They finished debriefing early," Phil offered, a rueful look lurking in his eyes.

"I see that." Her eyes narrowed as Clint twitched a bit, his suspicious gaze swinging from one floor-to-ceiling window to the next. Natasha controlled her reactions better, but she seemed…too tight, almost like a child waiting for a scolding. Darcy had no idea what their last assignment had been, but things must have been bad. Acceptance gentled her smile. "JARVIS, let's get the room ready," she called out.

Phil offered her a smile, but Clint frowned. "We're not interrupting?"

"Of course you are," she replied as she walked up to him. She poked a finger in his side, giving a satisfied nod when he did not flinch. "But since our evening revolved around getting to watch a whole slew of movies without listening to Tony pick apart the special effects or Thor get enthusiastic about the battle scene, it's not a big interruption." One hand lifted and waved towards the food. "I made way too much, so you're going to join us, eat food, and watch the movies."

"What are we watching?" Natasha asked, moving towards the buffet.

Darcy smiled when she heard the redhead hum with approval at the selections. "Lord of the Rings," she replied. Then she paused before turning to face Clint. "And I don't want to hear a single complaint about the archery."

He raised his brows. "How do you know I'll make any complaints?"

"You're you," she shrugged. He blinked and then stuck his tongue out at her. "Go get some food," she rolled her eyes, chuckling as she pushed him towards Natasha. "As soon as everyone's ready, we'll go dark…including the windows, okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," he agreed before ambling over to the food.

She spun and drilled her husband with a sharp look. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Are they okay?"

"No injuries."

"That's not what I asked." Her frown grew forbidding.

"No physical injuries," Phil allowed. "Physically they're in good shape, but…they ended up trapped for almost three days cut off and on their own. They've gone into a hypervigilant mode. We need to see what we can do to help them relax."

"We can do that." Darcy lifted herself up to brush a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Get your food." Her gaze swept the room, catching the amused expressions on Clint and Natasha's faces. "Drinks?" she offered to the room in general. Three voices rose in agreement and she nodded, making her way over to the bar.

"What is it with you and these films anyway?" Clint asked as she brought the drinks back to the sitting area.

"Books," she corrected. She curled into Phil's side, smiling as his arm went around her waist, and stole a stuffed jalapeño off his plate. "I love the films, don't get me wrong. They are fantastic and should be in everybody's top ten." Shifting around, she stretched her legs along the couch so she could see Clint a little better. "But the books are…in a class of their own. I've read them multiple times."

"Multiple?" Natasha prompted.

"Yep." Darcy popped the jalapeño into her mouth. After she finished the bite, she took a sip of her soda. "And probably due to read them again."

Clint shook his head. "So what's the draw?"

"We won't get to watch the movies at all if I try and answer that in full," she sighed, "but…well, to begin with, there's the whole idea that ordinary people can affect the big picture. Yeah, there are kings and warriors and wizards and all these fantastic places and creatures, but the real story is about the Hobbits." Her eyes grew bright with her excitement. "Here are these guys who aren't fighters or sages. They don't have any power in the way people generally understand power." She spread her hands. "And yet…without those four, the whole thing would have fallen apart. Sauron would have won and the world would have been lost."

"So the books are better than the movies?"

"In my opinion, yeah." Darcy paused and pursed her lips as she thought about it for a moment, trying to put her thoughts into words. "The movies are great," she admitted. "They're…one set of fans' interpretation of the story, but…they just can't capture the full depth of the written word."

"She enjoys the movies for the visuals," Phil commented, a light teasing note.

"Hey, they've got great scenery," she protested, trying to keep her lips from twitching with her amusement.

"Especially of the male form," Natasha added, batting Clint's hand away from her plate. She frowned at him. "The buffet is right behind your perch. Get your own."

Darcy laughed at his pout before turning to the redhead. "Who's your favorite?"

"Sean Bean."

"Oh, nice choice. I'm torn between Karl Urban and David Wenham." She tilted her head. "Now, I can admit that I never did like Boromir until I saw Sean Bean play him. For some reason I never clicked into the character arc and why he was so…vulnerable to the ring until I saw it through the movie. That's why the movies are valuable. It's always a kick to get another fan's viewpoint on things. Sometimes they see things you never did."

Clint glanced at Natasha. "Remind me to pick up a copy of those books," he told her. "Might as well see what all the fuss is about."

"If you like it, I'm always willing to gush about it," Darcy told him.

"And if I don't?"

"I don't want to know. I would be so disappointed not to have drawn a new fan in."

Clint and Natasha chuckled while Phil tightened his arm. "Shall we start the movie?" he suggested.

"Absolutely," Darcy agreed. "JARVIS?"

"Dimming the lights, Miss Lewis."

The large movie screen slid down from the ceiling as the lights dimmed. A strong feminine voice filled the darkened room and Darcy relaxed deeper into Phil's side, sighing with appreciation.

 _The world is changed._

 _I feel it in the water._

 _I feel it in the Earth._

 _I smell it in the air._

 _Much that once was is lost._

 _For none now live who remember it._

 **Bacon-Wrapped Cheesy Stuffed Jalapeños**

From:

Yield: 24 STUFFED JALAPEÑO HALVES

Total time: 45 MINUTES

If you like spicy, you will love these! Halved jalapeños stuffed with cream cheese, shredded cheese, paprika, and garlic and wrapped up with crispy bacon. Absolutely incredible!

Ingredients:

12 fresh jalapeño peppers1

8 ounces cream cheese, softened to room temperature

1 cup shredded cheddar cheese2

1 clove garlic, chopped

1/2 teaspoon smoked paprika

12 slices bacon, cut in half

24 toothpicks

Directions:

Preheat oven to 400F degrees. Line a large baking sheet with parchment paper (best for clean-up) or a silicone baking mat. Place a baking rack on top of the baking sheet. Set aside.

Cut the jalapeño peppers in half lengthwise; remove seeds and center membrane. Set aside.

Using a handheld or stand mixer fitted with a paddle attachment, beat the cream cheese, cheddar cheese, garlic, and paprika together until combined. You could also do this by hand using a rubber spatula. Salt to taste - I add just a pinch. Spoon filling equally among all 24 jalapeño halves.

Wrap each stuffed jalapeño with a half slice of bacon and stick a toothpick through the center to assure the bacon stays in place. Place each on the baking rack and bake for 25-28 minutes or until the bacon is crisp to your liking. I like to turn the oven to broil for the last minute or two to get things extra crispy.

Serve immediately. Cover leftovers and keep in the refrigerator for up to 4 days.

Make ahead tip: jalapeño peppers can be stuffed and wrapped 1 day in advance. Refrigerate until ready to bake. You can also assemble and freeze up to 2 months. Thaw overnight in the refrigerator and bake as directed.

Additional Notes:

Instead of jalapeño peppers, try using those mini sweet peppers often sold in the produce section. Those a great option if you don't like super spicy.

Mexican style or pepper jack shredded cheese is also tasty.

Adapted from Philadelphia Cream Cheese


	6. Carol of the Bells

_Author's Note: For indynerdgirl who loves Darcy as Tony's daughter. Bonus points for Grandpa Tony. Sorry this is so late, but it turned into a long day. Any prayers or good thoughts would be most welcome as I've been given notice that the company will be closing its doors by the end of the month. (January)_

 **Carol of the Bells**

 _Hark how the bells_

 _Sweet silver bells_

 _All seem to say_

 _Throw cares away_

"You have a pretty voice, Mommy."

"Thank you, sweetie," Darcy smiled, pressing her lips to her daughter's temple. "Did you have fun in the snow with Daddy?"

"Yeah!"

Darcy chuckled as her dark haired little angel bounced on her hip. She adjusted her hold. "You're certainly bouncy today."

"Daddy said that! He said I was just like Tigger!"

Now Darcy laughed outright. For all that her little girl possessed a princess' nickname, her daughter, Isabelle "Belle" Grace Barton knew her own mind when it came to her favorites. She loved animals. Winnie the Pooh, Bambi, the Aristocats, and 101 Dalmatians topped her list. If she wanted to see any 'princess' type movie, she went straight for Alice in Wonderland.

"Your Daddy's right." She pressed her finger against Belle's nose. "Now, my little Tigger, ready to go see Grandpa?"

"Uh, huh!"

They made their way down to the lab floor. Voices came drifting down the hall and she shook her head at the conversation. It seemed to be made up witty comments and deadpan comebacks. Sometimes she wondered what it said about her dad that he insisted on needling everyone he liked or admired. Tony Stark just could not leave well enough alone. She could admit to having her own teasing side that came out with all of her friends, but her teasing never turned to needle sharp jabs.

Her grandparents sure had A+ parenting skills.

"Hey Dad," she smiled as she waltzed into the lab with Belle bouncing on her hip once more. She lifted an eyebrow at his guest. "Agent iPod thief."

"Good afternoon, Darcy," Coulson nodded at her. His smile softened. "Miss Isabelle."

"It's Belle, Uncle Agent."

Darcy repressed a grin as Belle rolled her eyes. Coulson's lips twitched as he lifted his gaze to meet hers. "She's certainly your daughter."

"She is," Darcy nodded, pride in her voice. She chuckled as she watched her daughter and her dad make faces at each other. "Say, you happen to bring my iPod back yet?" she queried him as she put her now-squirming daughter down.

"Enough about the iPod," Tony huffed, grinning as his granddaughter ran over to poke Coulson in the leg. "I build better stuff than that on an off day."

"It's my iPod, Dad," Darcy reminded him, watching Coulson kneel down to accept a hug from the family princess. "If I wanted something else, I'd get something else. I want my iPod, not whatever new thing you've been fiddling with. You've got a bad habit of adding tracers or weapons to everything."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

She rolled her eyes as he pouted. "Dad…" 

"I'm just saying," Tony shrugged, pulling Belle into his lap as he spun away from his designing table. "Time to leave Agent alone, sweetheart. We're hoping he goes home soon."

"Grandpa," Belle sighed. "He lives on Aunt Nat's floor."

He wrinkled his nose. "I know," he commiserated, a note of teasing in his voice as he leaned over her. "We're still hoping." His dark eyes twinkled up at Darcy for a moment before he focused on Belle. "Now, I need your help my favorite granddaughter."

"I'm your only granddaughter!" she protested.

"Yes, which means you're still my favorite," he assured her. "But I need your help in convincing your mom to use a Stark-player instead of an iPod."

"Dad…" Darcy's brow furrowed as suspicion began to flicker in her gaze. "What have you been doing?"

"Nothing!" Tony gave her an affronted look. "I can't believe you would accuse me of being part of something that has anything to do with your iPod."

One eyebrow lifting in disdainful disbelief, Darcy turned to Coulson. "Coulson."

"Darcy."

"What did he do?" she asked.

"I didn't do anything!" Her Dad seemed to swell up like an unhappy rooster. "I think I should be offended that you'd accuse me of-."

"Dad!"

"What?"

"I _am_ your daughter," Darcy reminded him.

He frowned for a moment and then slumped back, hugging Belle to him. "That's my biggest problem with trying to fool your mother, little one," he grumbled. "She's always got to have these insights into me."

Coulson's lips twitched only to fall back into stoic lines as Darcy turned a penentrating gaze on him. "Now then, Agent Coulson," she continued in a soft tone. "What did he do?"

"No stealing Pepper's voice!" Tony groaned.

"Grandpa," Belle pulled on his sleeve.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

She tilted her little head, blue eyes sharper than might be expected – if she was not part Stark. "Do you have Mommy's iPod?"

"Why would you think that?" he demanded, directing a bewildered frown at her.

"Because you're talking about it like you did my pet robot."

Darcy planted her hands on her his. "Dad," she growled. "Have you been bribing Phil to hide my iPod?"

"Ah…no?"

"Belle, sweetie?" Darcy's voice held a sugary tone, one that caused the men to flinch.

Innocent blue eyes blinked up at her. "Yes, Mommy?"

"Grandpa and Agent are not being nice, but I know how to fix it. Do you want to see?" Belle started nodding, clapping her hands. Darcy gave her a strong smile. "Good girl. Now, watch how this works." Her eyes moved from her father to the SHIELD agent, noting the concern in their faces. "JARVIS?"

"Yes, Miss Darcy?"

"Connect me to Pepper, please." She grinned at her father's wordless protests.

"Of course, Miss Darcy."

Mere moments passed and then the large monitor flickered to life. "Hello, everyone." Pepper smiled down at them. "Darcy? JARVIS said you needed my assistance?"

"Hi, Gramma Pepper!" Belle chirped up, grinning at one of her favorite people.

"Hello, darling," the willowy redhead almost cooed, but kept herself controlled as she was at the office on the other end.

"Mommy's not happy with Grandpa or Agent," the little girl explained.

"Oh?" One elegant eyebrow lifted. "And what did they do?"

"Dad's been bribing Phil to hide my iPod," Darcy explained.

"Oh, really, you two…" Pepper sighed. "Phil, do give Darcy back her iPod." She gave Tony a strict look. "And you stop misbehaving. Darcy has her own tastes."

"But-." 

"No buts, Tony."

He pouted. "Yes, Pep."

"Good." Her smile deepened. "Now I've got a meeting, so I'll be home in a few hours." She shifted her gaze from Tony to Phil and then over to Darcy. "Don't worry, dear. I'll make sure you get your iPod back."

"Thanks, Pepper!"

The monitor went blank and Darcy lifted her brows.

"Yeah, yeah," Tony huffed. "Fine. I'll be good."

"Thank you," she nodded at him. Then her gaze slid over to Coulson. He just nodded and she grinned. "I'm glad you two are now on the same page." The men stared at her, unable to come up with a response.

A little voice broke the growing silence. "I'm kind of getting hungry, Mommy."

"Okay, sweetie," Darcy laughed as she plucked her daughter up. "How about some of Mommy's special hot chocolate?"

"Yay!" Belle cheered. "The real stuff!"

"We'll call your Daddy and watch Winnie-the-Pooh."

"Yay, yay, yay! Come on, Mommy! Let's go!"

Darcy spun in a circle, planting a kiss on Belle's cheek. "All right, my little Tigger. Let's go." She started out of the lab, glancing back at the two men – one grinning outright and the other grinning on the inside. "You two better be good," she warned, humor sparkling in her voice. "Otherwise you'll be dealing with Pepper and Belle."

Belle waved over her shoulder. "Bye Grandpa! Bye Agent Thief!"

Darcy laughed, pressing a kiss to Belle's cheek. "That's my girl."

 **Crock-Pot Thick & Creamy Hot Chocolate**

From

 **Ingredients:**

2 cups heavy whipping cream

14 ounces sweetened condensed milk

2 cups semi-sweet chocolate chips

1/4 cup unsweetened cocoa powder

6 cups whole milk

2 teaspoons pure vanilla extract

Prep Time 5minutes

Cook Time 120minutes

 **Instructions:**

In a large Crock-Pot combine all ingredients and stir.

Cover with lid and cook on low for 2 hours, whisking every now and then to combine the melted chocolate chips with the milk.

Ladle into mugs and serve with marshmallows or whipped cream.

 **Recipe Notes:**

For a peppermint hot chocolate you can stir in about 5-10 crushed starlight peppermints or 2 or 3 crushed candy canes.

For an adult beverage try adding peppermint schnapps or Kahlua. – Yum!


	7. Auld Lang Syne

_Author's Note: For lark-cale who wanted Darcy/Clint and soulmates. (I'm working on Soulbonds, but I had to rearrange a couple of chapters when my muses decided they didn't like my previous layout.)_

 **Auld Lang Syne**

"Ah, Jane?" Darcy sidled up beside her boss and best friend. "What am I doing here?"

"You were invited," Jane frowned. "Why wouldn't you have been?"

"Do you want that alphabetically or categorically?" Darcy's eyes scanned the room yet again. "I'm an assistant. A kickass assistant brimming with sheer talent when it comes to herding cats – oh, excuse me, _scientists_ , but still just an assistant." She lifted a hand and started ticking off reasons on her fingers. "I'm not an Avenger or a scientist or the significant other of either of the above." One eyebrow lifted. "And I'm sure as not rich enough or influential enough or important enough to make it onto a Stark guest list."

"You're _my_ assistant," Jane reminded her, a fierce note entering her tone. "If I say you're important, then you are important." Then her lips curved into an amused smile. "Besides, Thor told everyone you were his 'lightning sister' and the only warrior save Sif who managed to subdue him so easily on the field of battle." Her shoulders lifted. "Tony added you to the guest list right then and there."

"Oh for…I tasered him," Darcy rolled her eyes. "And he didn't have his powers then anyway!"

"This is true," Thor agreed, causing both women to start as he seemed to appear out of nowhere. He grinned at them, curling an arm around Jane's waist and his other around Darcy's shoulders. "But I retained my martial knowledge and many years of experience. Lack of power did not detract from my size nor from my physical strength," he reminded them as he tugged Darcy closer to place a kiss on top of head. "And yet you still stepped forward to defend yourself and the others. This is praiseworthy, a warrior who is also a protector is an excellent ally."

"Come on, big guy," Darcy threw her arms around his waist, giving him a hug. "You're going to make me blush."

"Besides," he continued, "you bested me with my own power's signature. Once I took a moment to consider it, I determined the fates must have made sure I would land in the one place where I would find those who could understand and help me to relearn the true duty of a prince."

"We're glad you found us," Jane put in as she leaned into his side.

"Hear, hear," Darcy agreed.

"Now, my sister, if you are reassured of your place among us, I must ask if you have tried this dessert Lady Pepper refers to as 'pastry surprise'?" Thor glanced down at her, a curious smile on his face.

"Oh, yeah," she laughed. "I've tried all the desserts. That one's good…sweet, but good."

"Ah good, then I shall have to try a piece after I have shared a dance with my lady." Thor pressed another kiss to Darcy's head before sweeping Jane out to the dance floor, overriding her half-laughing protests.

Darcy grinned as she watched the tiny Jane being whirled around by her enthusiastic boyfriend. The two of them created a picture that made no sense at all…and yet managed to make perfect sense. She turned away and began to wander through the party.

As the midnight hour drew close, Darcy snatched a flute of champagne from one of the many waiters mingling in the crowd and then made her way out to the empty courtyard. She enjoyed the party, but she had no real desire to get caught up in the kissing madness due to take place when the clock struck twelve. The various couples had begun drifting closer to one another, abandoning conversations or turning down dance requests, and she watched as most of the single people seemed to eye one another for potential. Not her scene.

The breeze felt wonderful as she wandered into the maze. Each turn brought a new surprise or yet another hedge wall and she felt a bit childlike in her desire to reach the center, as if some grand new secret awaited her there. A new song from the party carried into the night air and she began to sway and hum as she rounded the final curve.

She loved Etta James' voice – thank you soulmate, whoever you are for getting me hooked. Still, it seemed too slow for one of Tony's parties…someone must have made a request.

 _At last…_

 _My love has come along._

 _My lonely days are over_

 _And life is like a song._

"Oh!" She stopped, eyes going wide as she realized she was not alone. A guy stared at her, his own blue eyes intent on her face as he watched her. He stood maybe half a foot taller than her and possessed a nice compact build. Her mouth hung open for a moment before she managed to snap it closed. A flush crept up her cheeks – she could feel the heat of the color staining her skin as she offered an apologetic smile. Speaking took another moment or two, but she finally managed to squeak out an apology. "Oops? Sorry?"

Now a smile curved his lips, a smile that managed to combine sharp interest and a soothing reassurance. "Etta James has a voice of gold," he told her. "Thanks for introducing me to her."

Darcy's free hand moved down to her thigh as she heard those words, words she'd seen etched on her skin in scratchy black writing for as long as she could remember. "That's my line," she replied, still in a bit of shock. Her eyes narrowed on his face. "Do I know you?" she asked. Then she gave a huff of laughter. "Okay, I obviously don't _know_ you. We just met, first words, etc., but…you look…familiar."

"I was in New Mexico," he shrugged. He held out a hand even as her eyes narrowed. "Clint Barton."

"Hawkeye," she nodded, taking his hand. "I'm Darcy. And you were the guy on the rooftops with the bow and arrow." A twinkle of her usual mischief began to glitter in her eyes. "I always thought you had great arms and shoulders."

"Oh?" His smile took on a wicked edge. "Yes?"

"But you were one of the jack-booted thugs," she sighed, mock regret beginning to color her tone. "You guys weren't really high on the Jane and Erik scale of good. And where goes Jane, so goes my flag."

"Kind of glad we didn't meet back then." Clint frowned, his eyes going distant as memories seemed to overwhelm him. He blinked himself back to the present, his eyes warming as they refocused on her. "You were safer that way."

"Yeah, we heard." She wrinkled her nose. "Tromso was fricking cold though. Still…better cold than dealing with Loki. I don't say much because he's Thor's brother, but…" Her voice trailed off and she shook her head. She pulled her mind away from depressing thoughts and turned a shy look on him, biting her lip. 

His confidence seemed to grow as she blushed. "What?" he asked, his voice growing softer.

"I was just…wondering," she replied. He lifted a brow and she ducked her head. "Where are my words?"

Clint's smile shifted into a smirk and he untucked his shirt, pulling it up enough so she could see the lyrics she had been singing scrawled along one side of his abdomen in her curly writing. She reached out, her fingertips grazing over the words. His muscles contracted under her hand as he drew in a sharp breath. Her smile deepened and she glanced up, peering at him through her lashes. Intent blue eyes stared back at her, darker than before. "Careful, there," he warned, his voice a low whisper.

"Why?" she asked, putting on her best innocent voice. "Are you ticklish?"

A rumble of laughter greeted her question as he caught her hand in his. "You like playing with fire, don't you? Like a flashfire in the plains."

"I prefer lightning myself," Darcy told him. "Bright and unexpected."

"That works too," he nodded.

"TEN!"

Clint's head came up, cocking to one side as they heard the partygoers yelling out the countdown. "Looks like the new year's almost here. And with a much better start than last year."

"NINE!"

"Ditto," she agreed, chuckling at the enthusiasm of the shouts.

"EIGHT!"

"Just so you know," he stepped in closer.

"SEVEN!"

Her heart rate picked up, fingers tightening around her champagne flute. "What?"

"SIX!"

"I know we still have to get to know one another," he said as his free hand came up to cup her cheek.

"FIVE!" 

"Hmm," she hummed in agreement, her gaze never leaving his.

"FOUR!"

Clint bent his head. "They say the first person you encounter in a new year – and the way you encounter them – sets the tone for the rest of the year."

"THREE!"

"That explains the kiss at midnight superstition," she murmured, lifting her face towards his.

"TWO!"

Mere inches separated them now. "And I'm going to steal that kiss," he told her, his thumb brushing along her cheekbone.

"ONE!"

She gave him a challenging smile. "I dare you."

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Lips met lips, breath intermingling as they let each other test the waters. The flute fell from her hand as she dropped it in order to brace herself against him, fingers clutching at his waist. He tasted like whiskey and coffee, like a temptation she had no intention of avoiding. They did need to get to know one another before they thrust themselves headfirst into a relationship, but Darcy hoped the old superstition proved true.

" _They say the first person you encounter in a new year – and the way you encounter them – sets the tone for the rest of the year._

Yeah, she could deal with that.

 **Father Mike's Pastry Surprise**

A Family Favorite!

 **Ingredients:**

1 Box Yellow Cake Mix

1 Stick of Butter

3 Eggs

8 oz Cream Cheese

1 Box Powdered Sugar

 **Directions:**

Preheat oven to 350 degrees.

Stir together cake mix, butter, and 1 egg. Pat into a 15" x 9" greased pan to create the crust.

Mix 2 eggs, cream cheese, and all but a dusting of the powdered sugar. Mix it thoroughly – I recommend using a mixer. Spread over the cake crust.

Bake for 35 minutes or until light brown.

Remove from oven and let cool. Dust with powdered sugar.

 **Note:**

You can use different cake mixes if you don't like yellow.


	8. Can't Buy Me Love

_Author's Note: For dancinwithabottle who asked for a Darcy & Natasha fic – clothes/jewelry shopping. I'm betting everyone recognizes the movie quote. _

**Can't Buy Me Love**

"Okay, I've pretty much had it," Darcy announced as she breezed into the media room and grabbing Natasha's hand. She tugged and the redhead rose to her feet, a look of amused affection on her face. "You've been moping-."

"I don't mope," Natasha informed her.

"Everyone mopes," Darcy corrected, "even Coulson. You just mope differently, and you've been moping. I'm calling it done and we're going to go out and get rid of the mope." She pulled her friend into the elevator. "JARVIS?"

"Your ride is waiting for you at the front entrance, Miss Lewis."

"You're a peach, J," she grinned. "An absolute peach."

"Thank you, Miss Lewis."

The two women stepped into the morning air and Natasha raised a brow at the cab waiting for them. "A cab?" she queried. "I thought Stark left Happy here to usher you about."

"Tony left Happy here because he didn't want the man getting stressed right now," Darcy corrected. "Personally I think driving in New York should count, but that's just me. Anyway, yes, he did tell me Happy would be happy to drive me about and Happy said the same, but we're going to be ordinary women today." She paused, looking Natasha up and down. "Okay, let me rephrase. We're going to be as ordinary as we can pretend to be." A smiling nod had the cab drive opening the door. "Thus the cab."

Natasha slid into the seat next to her. "And where are we going?"

"Shopping…and not on Fifth."

The driver slid into his seat and pulled the car away from the building. He had already received his directions when JARVIS arranged for the ride, so Darcy did not bother. She concentrated on the friend beside her. "You want to tell me some generalities on what's wrong?"

"I'm fine," Natasha insisted.

Darcy sighed. "I hate that word." A single raised eyebrow came back to her and she shrugged. "You lot use that word all the time. All. The. Time. And none of you use it appropriately." Her lips twitched, spreading her hands out. "You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means."

"I enjoyed that movie." Natasha's face lightened as she smiled.

"It's a great movie," Darcy laughed. "Do you remember the first time Steve watched it? His reactions were perfect! I'd never actually known someone who hadn't seen it before. And yeah, okay, reasons…but it was still so funny watching him."

The two women talked and laughed, discussing various movies and their opinions or their friends' reactions. They had no end of stories between Thor and Steve, but Darcy could tell a few about Jane while Natasha countered with some on Clint.

After a shorter ride than Darcy expected, the cab pulled over and the driver came by to open their doors. She thanked him and then gestured with her hand. "Welcome to Brooklyn's biggest flea market." The cab pulled away behind them. "JARVIS will let him know when we need him back." Darcy took her friend's arm and began leading her towards the crowd of people. She felt Natasha growing tense. "No, no, no," she chastised in her most playful tone – one she usually reserved for teasing cranky scientists into nap time. "No point in getting all worried about the flea market. It's just a bunch of folks looking for a deal or tourists being tourists." Then she winked. "Besides, I let Coulson know where we'd be and he said he'd handle security."

Natasha shook her head. "I can't just turn it off like that."

"I know." Darcy gave her an impulsive hug. "That doesn't mean we can't try, right?"

"I'll try," the redhead promised. Her lips quirked to one side in uncertainty. "I can try."

They spent the afternoon combing through the costume jewelry, looking for some of the best pieces. Natasha could spot the best bargains, even finding a couple of pieces that she said should have been priced quite a bit higher. Darcy gathered an entire collection of hair barrettes she could use at the various Stark Industry parties everyone seemed to think she should attend. Eyes followed them from time to time, but hey, why wouldn't eyes be following a couple of gorgeous, happy women, right? Besides, no one ever bothered them. Natasha could freeze a person at a hundred paces and if she was busy, there always seemed to be someone else who stepped in to handle the situation.

Darcy made a mental note to send Coulson a thank you gift.

For now, she enjoyed the way Natasha seemed to grow easier as the day passed. Her smiles came easier and her laughter sounded lighter.

Then their phones rang at the same moment.

"You have got to be kidding me," Darcy groaned, one hand coming up to clasp her forehead. "I swear if this is some two bit villain deciding to interrupt the day, I'm calling Thor and asking him to fritz the guy's ass." Then her nose wrinkled. "Or if it's a female then I'm going to ask him to bring Sif down."

"The Avengers aren't enough?" Natasha demanded.

Darcy eyed her, but catching the teasing glint in her friend's eyes, she grinned. "The Avengers are supposed to have the day off!"

Both women answered their phones on the final rings. "Come on, Coulson," Darcy sighed. "It's their day off."

"The Fantastic Four are dealing with Doom," Coulson replied, his tone as unruffled as ever. "The X-Men are responding to the emergency in San Francisco."

"Okay…" She drew the word out, waiting for the follow up. "So what's their emergency?" A muffled chuckle drew her gaze to her companion. "And why is Natasha laughing?"

"Thor's friends decided to pay a visit," he told her. "Apparently there is an Asgardian drinking contest going on at Thor's favorite club. Captain America has requested everyone be present in order to prevent any...collateral damage."

"You can just call him Steve, you know."

She could almost hear the eyebrow going up at the other end of the call. "Not when he uses that tone of voice."

"Right, right," she laughed. "Tell the good Captain we'll be there as soon as we can." She hung up and turned to Natasha. "Good to know Coulson doesn't have a chance in hell of going bad. Between Steve, Pepper, May, and Skye, he's all but hog-tied to the side of the angels." Then she tilted her head. "Wait…why would Steve be worried? Asgardians can't really get drunk on Midgardian alcohol."

"They know that." Natasha gave her a mischievous smile. "Clint says they brought their own."

"Oh, my God!" Darcy could feel her eyes widening, probably to cartoonish size at the very idea. "There goes Manhattan. Come on – we better get over there ASAP – preferably before our boyfriends decide to take part."

They started towards the main pickup area, spotting Happy waiting with the car.

Darcy felt a touch on her elbow and she turned, eyebrows going up in question. "What?"

"Thank you." Natasha's words were simple, stark in their simplicity, but multilayered in her expression and tone.

"You're so very welcome." Darcy's smile grew bright and joyful. "I figured it was either go shopping or get dressed up, and we just did the whole dress up thing a couple of days ago."

"Shopping as a cure?"

"Hey," she shrugged. "Money can't buy love, but there's no reason it can't spread a little cheer!"

 _Author's note 2 – The movie quote was from the Princess Bride…in case you missed it._


	9. The Dreams of Trees Unfold

_Author's Note: For usedkarma who requested Darcy/Phil & treehouse. I have no idea how that prompt led to this, but…here you go!_

 **The Dreams of Trees Unfold**

"I suppose a treehouse would work as well as anything else."

"You know, I'm not sure what it says about our relationship that you think I might in any way find this a particularly enjoyable activity."

Phil lifted an eyebrow. "You always said you liked trees."

"I do like trees," Darcy agreed. "I like sunbathing on gorgeous beaches under palm trees with a Mai Tai in my hand. I enjoy walking down a driveway lined with magnolia trees. I love picnicking in a park filled with cherry blossom trees. And I absolutely adore decorating Christmas trees." Her own eyebrow went up. "I'm not sure where – in all of that – you get the idea that I ever harbored a wish to Swiss Family Robinson my way through a vacation."

"This was not how I intended on spending our honeymoon," he acknowledged. "A private island, yes, but my choice included a hotel."

She sighed, a rueful note entering the breath. "Well," she shrugged, "I suppose it still beats Tony's private island. Who knows how many cameras that place has? I'd have been pestering Pepper and JARVIS for weeks to make sure there were no tapes."

Mischief seeped into his eyes though his face remained steady in its stoic mode. "Have something planned?"

Darcy gave him a wicked grin in return. "I certainly did."

"Perhaps you should share these details," he suggested as he continued to lash a few branches together.

"Keep your prurient thoughts to yourself," she scolded him, laughter lurking in her gaze. "You know an alarm went up as soon as our plane disappeared. I am not being found by our spies in nothing more than my birthday suit."

"I said you should share details," he reminded her, "not that we should begin putting your plans into action."

"Hmm," she gave him a skeptical look. "Pretty sure I've heard that story before." He gave her a bland look and she pointed at him. "Don't even. Isn't that how we ended up getting caught the night before Tony and Pepper's wedding?" Her lips twitched. "I started spelling out some details and things accelerated rather suddenly…and poof! In walks Tasha and Bucky?"

"Anyone can have an off day," he pointed out.

"Yeah," she agreed, "and yours seem to come about when the conditions are right for the spy trio to find us _in flagrante delicto_." She put her hands on her hips and grinned at him. "I'm already pulling the Daisy Duke look. That's as naked as I intend to get until we have a hotel room and one luxurious bathroom."

"We'll make it," Phil assured her, standing up to brush his lips over hers. "I'm sure Pepper can call up a favor somebody owes her."

Darcy leaned into him, tilting her head up with a small grin. "Now there's one woman we should be glad never wanted to rule the world." Her green eyes opened wide in consideration. "Can you imagine? With her sheer competence in…everything combined with Tony's money and genius – because we all know Tony will do pretty much anything and everything Pepper wants – she would have the world on her string."

"Fury sometimes wonders if she's in the middle of that kind of a plan," he chuckled, his lips curving into the small smile he reserved just for her.

"That's because Fury's a paranoid bastard." She rolled her eyes. "If Pepper wanted to rule the world, she already would. Her first five year plan would have made sure of that. Let's be real – she holds regular girls' nights with Maria, one of the most badass women on the planet; Tasha, also badass and a woman with as many underworld contacts as Pepper has in the business word; Jane, a woman who can probably kill you with her brain with breaking a sweat; Betty, another woman who can rewrite the laws of science." She shook her head. "Oh, and me, of course."

"Of course," he agreed, eyes narrowing. His hands came up to frame her face. "Hardly the least among them."

"I am awesome with a taser," she noted. Then her look morphed into a wry acceptance. "But I'm not really all that…" Her voice trailed off and she waved a hand around.

Now came his turn to roll his eyes before bending his head to press a firm kiss to her mouth. He lifted his head, eyes as serious as she had ever seen them even as his hands tightened around her face. "You make them work," he pointed out. "Pepper, for all her skill, doesn't have the time to be the heart of any organization. Her time's too taken with Stark. Maria isn't soft enough and Natasha distrusts too much. Jane gets too wrapped up in science." He paused and considered before offering a nod. "Or in Thor. Betty spends any of her free time in maintaining a balance between Bruce and Hulk." Phil's sober gaze softened and he brushed his thumbs along her cheekbones. "You're the one who keeps them united."

"Okay, maybe…"

"No maybe about it," he argued. "All of the trust you – even when they might still have questions about each other."

"Well…"

"And then there are the others."

Darcy's brows rose in question as she lifted her hands to his shoulders. "Others?"

"The men," he clarified, moving his hands down to wrap his arms around her waist. "Individually they might have a woman they trust more, but you're in the top three of all of them." She opened her mouth to argue, but he shook his head. "Think about it. Of all the women, who does Tony trust most after Pepper?"

"Yes, but that's Tony and he's not overly fond of SHIELD, or sharing his toys, or his people."

"Now you're just being stubborn," he chided her. "What about Thor? Or Barton? Or Barnes?"

"You do realize they all came from some kind of traumatizing or questionable situations, right?" She wrinkled her nose. "Thor's easy – Jane and I were the first ones he ever met."

"He still counts," Phil informed her, a stern look in his eyes. "Thor adopted you as his sister. Barnes would follow your orders before he follows mine. Barton probably would too – Natasha as well." He huffed with amused exasperation. "How exactly did you manage that anyway?"

"A good magician never reveals their secrets," she laughed. "And okay, I get it. I am the queen of bringing people together."

"All of you women together is what should worry Fury," Phil pointed out, his face relaxing once more.

"I might have to give you that." Darcy suppressed a chuckle, pursing her lips in an attempt to hold it back. "Especially since I'm pretty sure Maria likes Pepper better some days. Good thing she's loyal and the sort to keep her oaths."

He chuckled. "Which might be the reason he worries." His arms tightened around her and he rested his chin on the top of her head. "I need to get back to work in case they have to put off searching until tomorrow."

"If that happens, you know it'll be Tony flying in to find us." She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. "I sure hope it's today. Like I said – I had plans."

"And I look forward to exploring those," he smiled, not moving out of her hold.

"The triplets better be on their way."


	10. Hackers Unite

_Author's Note: For wordsmithdee who requested an Avengers/Criminal Minds crossover. My computer went a little crazy and almost ate this, so I ran out of time for a Sunday night with work in the morning. I'm sorry it's a bit…odd._

 **Hackers Unite!**

"Please tell me those aren't more SHIELD people?" Jane wrinkled her nose as she looked over Darcy's shoulder. "It's bad enough our field days get interrupted all the time. I'm going to be very unhappy if our dinners start being disturbed as well."

"I shall scare them off if they try," Thor assured her as Darcy turned to look at the people currently being seated halfway across the diner.

Six people, all of them with the professional air and attitude that raised red flags for the now-SHIELD sensitive Team Science members. Darcy would have agreed with her friend, but she recognized this bunch – six people, two women and four men. All of them carried themselves like they could handle anything that came their way – as a team if not as individuals.

"Those are feds," Darcy informed her friends as she turned back. "Feds of the FBI to be precise."

"Do I want to know how you know that?" Jane sighed.

"I'd love to say I picked them out because I've got the black suit radar going," Darcy sighed, regretting the lost opportunity. "But these guys are an entirely different kettle of fish." She pulled out her phone and dialed a number from memory.

"Office of Supreme Genius," chirped a cheery voice at the other end. "How may I save your ass today?"

"Sometimes, Penelope Garcia, I call just to hear you say hello," Darcy replied.

"Darcy Lewis!" Penelope enthused. "How is life with the famous and lip-licking sexy?"

"Honey, if it got any hotter, global warming wouldn't be a theory." She laughed. "How's life in the world of black suits and shades?"

"Still fun and scary with pretty much every day divided between 'I love helping heroes' to 'oh my God, why am I here again' moments."

"We are these twin goddesses of assistants," Darcy announced. "Thus we persevere past the 'why me' moments and move on to keeping the heroes going." She paused. "Though I still maintain that I owe allegiance to Pepper Potts, queen of all assistants."

"Maybe she's the Queen Goddess of Assistants" Penelope offered.

"Ha! I need to make a note. I'll get her that on a mug or something for Christmas." Darcy made a quick note and then returned to her call, ignoring the odd looks from Jane and Thor. "Now then, Penny dearest, I have a question for you."

"I have strict orders from Hotch not to look up any more celebrity phone numbers," Penelope sighed.

"Oh, nothing like that," Darcy assured her. One of her eyebrows went up even though the woman on the other end of the line could not see it. "This is a work question. Should I be concerned that your team is in my town?"

"Oh, that."

"Yes, that."

"Darcy, you live in chaos central," Penelope explained. "Sweetie, I don't know if you've noticed, but not only does it draw every would-be world tyrant crazy with delusions of grandeur, but it draws the lesser crazies as well. Apparently everybody who is anybody on the crazy train comes to New York sooner or later."

Darcy hummed to herself for a moment. "Are they going to need help while they're here?"

"You people handle the aliens," Penelope reminded her. "Mine deal with the human psychos."

"I'm thinking I should introduce myself."

Silence fell at the other end of the line and Darcy had to repress a giggle as she pictured her blonde friend staring at her collection of fun pens and trying to decide how serious Darcy might be. After a few more moments of quiet, Penelope's voice held an amused resignation. "Is there any way I can talk you out of it?"

"Probably," she admitted, "but what fun would that be?"

"Try not to tell them anything that's going to get me arrested," Penelope ordered.

"Hmph." Darcy tilted her nose up. "As if I would do that to you! We have a code!"

"Uh, huh…and part of that is no interference in our real lives for anything short of life or death or total blackout situations."

"True, true," Darcy sighed.

"Oh, go ahead," Penelope chuckled. "Just…try and get it recorded or be prepared to send me full – and I mean full in Technicolor, in the round details on their reactions."

"I'll see what I can do," Darcy promised, "but aren't they professionals?"

"Have you suddenly gone blind?"

Darcy laughed. "We're totally getting together one of these days. I'll introduce you to Jane and Thor…and anybody else I can get away with."

"You wrangle me an introduction to the fluffy Doctor Banner and I will concede my place as queen of miracle workers to you," Penelope told her.

"Done! Talk back later!" Darcy hung up her phone and grinned at Jane. "You lovebirds enjoy the rest of your dinner. I'm going to go introduce myself to the friends of a friend."

"Don't get arrested," Jane cautioned her.

"No promises!" Darcy strolled over to the table, taking one of the extra chairs and grinning at the nonplussed looks the team gave her. "So, I thought I should come introduce myself."

The eldest of the team – David Rossi according to Penny's descriptions – spoke first, his dark brown eyes measuring. "Is there a particular reason you felt that need, Miss…?"

"Lewis," she chirped, answering part of his question. "Darcy Lewis to be precise."

"Did you need something, Miss Lewis?" The blonde woman, JJ Jareau, gave her an encouraging smile, professional but with a friendly edge.

"To introduce myself."

The team exchanged glances and the sternest among them – Aaron Hotchner (and yes she could totally hear Penny in her head asking her not to piss him off) – leaned forward. "Why?" he probed. "Why did you need to introduce yourself to us in particular?"

"You're pretty good at closing loopholes, aren't you, Agent Hotchner?" she smiled. Now they went on alert and she chuckled. "Oh, relax," she rolled her eyes. "I'm a friend of Penelope's."

"Penelope?" The brunette agent – Emily Prentiss – tilted her head as she turned the name into a question.

"Garcia," Darcy clarified. "Technical analyst, hacker extraordinaire, and the woman most likely to save your ass if it's a piece of online information you're needing?" She chuckled. "And the woman you should be happy is so fricking loyal. When Tony found out I knew such a world class hacker, he got me to try and lure her away. And that's nothing compared to what Coulson might offer to seduce her out of your hands." Her grin grew bright and cheerful. "And yes, I do know all of your names if you're worried about introductions." She started pointing them out. "Agents Hotchner, Prentiss, Reed – both doctor and agent, yes, she warned me about that, Morgan – also referred to as Hot Stuff, Jareau, and Rossi."

They stared at her, surprise and uncertainty, flickering in their eyes, no matter how they tried to hide it. She sighed, pulled her phone back out, and hit redial, putting it on speaker as the ringing began.

"Office of Unfettered Omniscience. Penelope Garcia is in. Speak, oh fortunate one."

The team reacted to the cheerful voice, some with blinks, others with a jerk of surprise, and at least one with a dropped jaw.

"Hey, Penny."

"Didn't you just call? Or was that an alternate universe actually breaking through? Because if it is, then I'm going to be completely unhappy with no knowing that upfront."

"Please don't ever suggest that to Tony," Darcy ordered. "He'll get ideas and then there will be explosions…lots of explosions."

"I shall restrain my unfettered curiosity," Penelope replied, offering a deep and mock disappointed sigh. "So why the redial? You almost never call me twice in one week, let alone one day…and particularly one hour."

"I've managed to send your team into a silent suspicious circle, so I need you to tell them I'm not this week's crazy."

"You're every week's crazy, Darce, but…well, if you insist." Penelope paused. "Am I on speaker phone?"

"Is the Hulk your favorite Avenger?"

"In that case…hello beautiful people! Meet Darcy Lewis – an old friend and someone who can be trusted with everything except your phones, iPods, and pretty much any form of technology you want to get back in street legal shape." Penelope paused. "Oh…and don't let her anywhere near a coffee maker or espresso machine with Reed. If you do, then on your own head be the consequences."

"You hush now," Darcy said, snatching her phone back. "I'll call you next week to see if we can make plans."

"Ciao!"

"So," she grinned, looking around the table. "Any questions?"

"How did you meet Garcia?" Morgan asked.

"Sorry, Hot Stuff, but that's a secret that will go to the grave," Darcy shook her head. "…or at least until the statute of limitations runs out."


	11. What Makes a Family?

_Author's Note: For Anonymous who requested – Darcy finds 3 orphans in an alleyway near her work and decides to help them and care/provide for them something they never had - a home. For myself, I've had Tolkien on the mind. Here's where those combined. Ah…good luck? (This got out of hand, so I'm combining the last two days into one. It's got enough of a word count to qualify! I'm also a little addicted to this crossover I think…)_

 **What Makes A Family**

"In a hole in the ground, there lived a Hobbit," Darcy muttered, shading her eyes with a hand as she watched the ravens fly past overhead. "If you can call a hollowed out mountain a hole in the ground. Oddest place for an average Hobbit to be living."

Not that Darcy could ever be called an average Hobbit, of course. A member of the Took family had been enough of an issue with the more insular of her people – what with the Tooks being the sort to travel and seek out adventures. Most Hobbits shuddered at the mere word. After all, adventures were nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things that would make a Hobbit late for dinner.

But then came her name!

Whoever heard of a Hobbit named Darcy?

Her name came about due to an argument between her parents. Everything started when her mother wanted to name her Daisy, but her father insisted on Rosemary. Neither of them wanted to compromise. They continued arguing from the day of her birth clear up to her naming ceremony. According to family legend, her ceremony lasted longer than any other in family history as her parents refused to settle on a name. The guest ate their dinner, drank their ale, and smoked their pipe weed as they watched the two Hobbits bicker over her name. Everyone enjoyed the show.

Finally, after too many mugs of ale, her grandfather Geronitus Took – generally known as Old Took – stood up and smacked the table with one hand as he pointed at his son with the other. "The girl's name is Darcy!" he thundered, his words slurring a bit. Then he turned to the guests. "And now it's time for bed. Shoo, the lot of you."

To this day her mother insisted Old Took meant to say Daisy, but his inebriated state made him slur the name. No one cared – Old Took said Darcy, and so Darcy she became.

Darcy inherited the full Took package, including the desire to travel. She explored every corner of the Shire as an inquisitive tween and even talked her father into taking her with him on his journeys to Bree. Her adventures might have ended there, as they did with most Tooks, and she would have settled down sooner or later to start her own household.

But then something unexpected happened.

Her cousin, Bilbo Baggins, disappeared into the east with a passel of Dwarves. He returned, settled his affairs, and disappeared yet again, but this time letting all and sundry know he intended to live in that far off Dwarf kingdom. The Shire rang from one end to another with talk of the very oddity of the Baggins of Bag End up and giving his home to his young cousin Drogo Baggins before running off to live with Dwarves. (Few if any pretended to have any sympathies for the complaints of Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, but everyone had to listen to her grumbling for years afterwards.)

This alone might not have altered Darcy's future, but then letters came to the Shire asking for Hobbits who might be willing to move and join Bilbo in his new home. They needed gardeners, and no better gardeners could be found in all of Middle Earth than those living in the Shire. Most of the families scoffed and shook their heads at the audacity of the request before writing polite and verbose responses that boiled down to "No, thank you." They then planned to forget the whole affair except as a footnote to the history of the Shire.

And so it would have been…except for the Tooks.

Several members of the Took clan wrote quite different letters, packed up their belongings, and headed east. Their procession would be joined by an amused Gandalf the Gray who kept the children entertained with his fireworks while several Ranger and Elf guards rode along to protect the caravan. The journey became the first time since the Wandering Years that such a large number of Hobbits could be seen crossing the landscape of Middle Earth. They arrived at Erebor and began to settle in, creating smials, plowing fields, and planting gardens. A smaller version of Hobbiton popped up between Erebor and Dale, much to the amusement of the Dwarves and Men, though all grew to enjoy the ale and happy company to be found at the Red Dragon. (Some had argued for calling it the Second Green Dragon, but Bilbo offered to be a silent partner in the place if they would call it the Red Dragon. No one knew why, but such an offer from the Hobbit who brought the best Dwarf customers could not be refused.)

Among those Tooks who journeyed east came Darcy Took.

She might not have come, but she still felt the stirring for adventure in her heart, and when she heard her dearest cousin Anise intended to go, then there was no stopping her. While most of the Hobbits had lived in Dale until their own homes had been finished, Darcy chose Erebor. Something about the mountain tickled her fancy and she would often be seen exploring during her free time. Eventually she gave up any thought of creating a smial of her own and instead chose a small house near the main entrance of the mountain kingdom. It meant a brisk walk each day to reach her garden plot, but she never minded. A small stall attached to her house became a small shop where she could sell her homemade concoctions – jams, jellies, preserves, spreads, and all matter of breads, pastries, and sandwiches. Word began to spread and she could count on a decent number of customers anytime she opened – including many of her cousin's famous Companions if she had cared about such things.

Her days took on a nice set schedule, one she could feel comfortable with while still having enough surprises to satisfy her Tookish side. She would open early in the morning to sell hot breakfast pastries to Dwarves headed for their daily work in mine or smithy. An hour or two after sunrise she would head out of the mountain to check on her garden and to visit the marketplaces in Dale and New Hobbiton. Lunchtime would find her back in her stall selling cold sandwiches and desserts to Dwarves and Men alike. In the afternoon she would bake while keeping her shop open for those who wished to stop in to pick up some of her other products, things they could use in their own meal preparation. By evening, just in time for the evening meal (as taken by Dwarves and Men), people would arrive to purchase fresh breads and various pastries, both sweet and savory. Then she would close up, clean up, and set up before settling to enjoy a quiet supper and evening to herself.

She grew comfortable in her new surroundings.

And so, naturally, that's when everything changed.

The morning began just like any other, with a couple of hours in her shop followed by a visit to New Hobbiton. Then she made her way to the city of Dale. She exchanged greetings with various people she knew, including Stígr and Wissian, two of the royal guardsmen. Her footsteps took her to the marketplace where she poked and prodded and bargained like an expert, even managing to impress Marí, one of the Dwarf females who came down from the mountain to sell her crafted tools.

It happened after she arranged for her purchases to be delivered. She turned to make her way back towards the gate when her ears pricked up at the sound of crying. No Hobbit can ignore the sound of a child's tears. (Well, there should not be, but all races have 'those' types of bad apples.)

The crying drew her to a small courtyard where she found a child of the race of Men. He appeared ragged and bruised, not at all like most of the children of the city. If everything she had heard were true, then King Bard would be furious at this child's state. "Well, youngling, you look a bit misplaced," she announced herself with a soft, but cheery voice.

"Go 'way!"

"I most certainly will not," she retorted, voice still soft, but now with a thread of steel. "A bit ill-mannered to send me off without so much as a hello or an introduction."

Now he finally looked up at her, only to blink in surprise. "You're a Halfling!"

"Hobbit," she corrected. "Darcy Took, at your service. And who are you, youngling?"

"Lindion of…" His voice shook and trailed off. Then he shrugged. "Just Lindion."

"Let me see," she mused. "If I remember my readings correctly, your name relates to singing in some way… So, little singer, how did you end up here?"

He stared at her for a long moment before he spoke once more. "My brother left me here."

"And when will he be back for you?" she asked, trying her best to keep suspicion out of her voice. His gaze fell and she nodded to herself. "Well, then, up you get. You might as well come home with me for now. We'll get you a bath and some food and then we'll have a talk, yes?"

The young lad might have tried to argue, but he was only a child and Darcy argued with full grown Hobbits, Dwarves, and Men on a regular basis. No one could claim to have a real argument unless they had tried arguing with a Dwarf miner over the cost of pork sandwich while haggling with a Hobbit matron over the cost of three jars of jam. In little to no time at all, Darcy had the young fellow up to the mountain and into a bath. A couple of free turnovers to enterprising young Dwarves soon netted her a change of clothes for the boy.

"Now then," she muttered, "what to feed the lad?"

She decided to make him some sandwiches which she left him to eat as she went to mind the luncheon crowd. Returning after the lunch hour, she found her table and kitchen spotless, but the boy nowhere to be seen.

"Lindion?"

"Yes?"

She jumped at the voice which seemed to come from above her. Her eyes turned upwards and found him perched on top of a large hutch. "Oh my…" Then she shook her head. "You come down from there, youngling," she ordered. "My furniture is not for climbing."

"They called me Climber sometimes," he told her as he jumped down.

"Did they now?" she replied, hiding a wince as she worried about the landing. "Who did?"

"Or they called me Flint," he continued, ignoring the question. "They hadn't decided what outside name to give me."

"And who are they?"

He scuffed one foot against the wood floor, not meeting her eyes. "Just…people."

"Anyone going to come looking for you?"

"No."

The terrible finality of that answer made her heart clench. Darcy pushed her anger down and forced a smile on her face. "Well then, my lad, if an outside name is what you need, then we'll follow my grandfather's tradition. He combined names to get mine, so we shall do the same. 'Climber' and 'Flint' hmm? Flimber sounds silly, though I have heard worse, so…how about we call you Clint?"

"What does it mean?" he frowned.

"No idea," she laughed, waving a hand. "Darcy doesn't mean anything either – just my grandfather's way of combining Daisy and Rosemary."

"That's…odd."

"It is indeed," she nodded. "So, want to be Clint? You can stay here tonight and in the morning we'll go talk to whoever about having you stay with me." Then she shrugged. "Or about where you might want to stay."

"You'd let me stay?"

"Of course I would!" Darcy reached out and gave the young lad a hug. Young in age, though he already stood taller than her. "I'm certainly not going to leave you out on your own."

"Then I'll be Clint." Her newly, and as yet unofficially, adopted boy gave her a bright smile.

A year passed and soon Darcy did not want to remember a time before the mischievous Clint brought his own brand of merry madness into her home. The youngster enjoyed exploring as much as she did, but he would often go poking his nose into places it should not be. More than once someone had walked him home – to make sure he did not get 'lost' again. Mine overseers Bofur and Bifur, Companions to her cousin, returned him a time or two. So did the captain of the guard, Dwalin, as well as the Dwarf Nori…

She had yet to determine exactly what that one did for the royal family.

A free pastry or three and they would let the lad off with a cheerful warning before making their way back into the central part of the mountain. Of course, that free food also meant they became regular, paying customers, so she felt bad about scolding Clint too much.

Then he changed her world a second time.

"Aunt Darcy!"

She looked towards the main part of the house, a smile on her face at her boy's call. "In the kitchen!"

Clint bounced into the room. "Do we have any salad or vegetable pastries?"

"I'm sorry?" Darcy blinked at him in surprise. He usually went out of his way to avoid anything resembling green food, much like most younglings among the Men and Dwarves from what she had been able to gather. "You want a salad?"

"No!" He wrinkled his nose. "But she's hungry."

"Who's hungry?" Darcy demanded, drying her hands on a nearby towel.

"Nat!"

"And who is Nat?" Her footsteps took her into the dining area and she came to a stop, eyes growing wide as she spotted the tall, willowy figure standing just inside her front door. Nat, as this must be, was an Elf. A young Elf, she could not yet have reached her first hundred years, but still an Elf. She held herself in a serene, collected fashion, but Darcy could still spot the light of curiosity in her eyes…and the shadow of loss. The redheaded Elf somehow managed to look graceful despite her head almost reaching the ceiling of the room.

"Thank goodness for Dwarves and their tendency to build larger than necessary," she muttered. A smile, fleeting and small but real, touched the pale face and Darcy returned it with a brighter one. "Good afternoon, then," she stepped forward, holding out a hand. "Welcome to our home. My name is Darcy Took."

"I am called Nathiel," the Elf replied, her voice soft and smooth.

"Ah, thus the 'Nat' my youngling was talking about." Darcy nodded. "Have a seat, child. No reason to risk bumping your head. We shall have a spot of tea and then we can determine what you two have been up to, hmm?"

"She's teaching me to use the bow," Clint grinned.

"Is she now?" Darcy considered it and then shrugged. One way or another the boy would learn to use a weapon. "Better a bow than an ax."

She put together a quick tea, including a bit more food than normal, but watching Nat tuck it away, she felt justified in having done so. Her eyes caught the easy relationship between the two children – and how odd it was to see an Elf child here.

"Tell me, young Nat, what brings you here?"

Nat's eyes scanned Darcy's face and a struggle seemed to go on behind those deep green eyes of hers. After a moment she tilted her head. "My parents were killed by the spiders of Dol Guldur," she replied. "I refused to go into my king's halls, hiding when they came to take me. I've been…wandering ever since."

"Teaching yourself how to use a bow?"

She shook her head. "My father taught me," she explained. "And my mother showed me how to use knives."

Darcy frowned. "How old are you?"

"I believe I am eighty six."

Clint's jaw dropped. "That's old!"

A light flush rose in Nat's cheeks, but Darcy shook her head. "Not for an Elf, dear," she informed him. "She'll not come of age for another fourteen years or so." Her gaze turned back to the young Elf. "And I suppose you're still not wanting to dwell in Thranduil's halls."

"I'll not hide away, out of the light." Her hands clenched where they rested in her lap. "That is not living."

"No, no it is not," the Hobbit agreed. Clint turned a wide eyed gaze on Darcy who reached over and flicked his nose. "None of your looks now, youngling." She sighed. "Well, I've been wanting to expand to a larger house and stall anyway." Cheerful eyes focused on Nat. "If you've no problem spending your evenings under the mountain, I'll have you stay with Clint and I, shall I? He has lessons in the afternoon – and I would prefer you sit in on some of those if I can make the arrangements. The mornings are free time, though I always welcome help in the garden or the markets, but evenings are in the house."

"I…I would like that." Nat's smile deepened, though it held a hint of shyness. "I can handle being underground. I just…I don't want to be trapped."

"You won't be trapped here," Darcy assured her. "That's settled then." A frown flickered over her face and she lifted an eyebrow at Clint. "And why aren't you in lessons?"

"I had to bring Nat to you," he replied, giving her his most winning smile.

"Hmm…" She huffed out a sigh. "And you've done just that. Now run along to lessons and apologize to Master Ori for being late."

"But Nat-!"

"I can take care of Nat for the afternoon. We'll need to see who to speak with about her staying with me anyway." She began to steer him towards the door. "Off you go." He left with a final wave and a last attempt at pouting his way out of the lesson. "Hopefully I can get you into some of those lessons," Darcy told the Elf lass with a smile. "At least then I can be sure he'll go."

Nat laughed, her hands coming up to cover her mouth in surprise.

"That's better," Darcy nodded. "Now, come along. Let's see what we can do about getting things started."

The arrangements took a little more time than Clint's, mostly because King Thorin viewed most Elves with suspicion, but as Bilbo's cousin and a well-known shopkeeper to most of the Companions, Darcy rated a little more leeway than most. Soon enough Nat became a fixture in Darcy's household and, although it took a few months, she became one of the few Elves who received a true acceptance within the mountain.

Lady Tauriel being the other, of course. Once Darcy thought on it, she might have known another Elf teaching Clint to use a bow would draw the attention of both Lady Tauriel and Prince Kíli. The prince took an interest in the boy, introducing him to the King and Prince of Dale. Between them, they seemed to make it a new goal to teach Clint everything they knew about archery. Lady Tauriel took Nat under her wing, helping her to improve upon her fighting skills. Darcy was not sure how she felt about her household growing closer to such important people, but as the children seemed to enjoy themselves, she supposed it would not hurt.

The deepening involvement did net her a meeting with the royal cook, Bombur, and she spent an enjoyable hour in the stands above the training hall, trading recipes and cooking tips while trying not to watch her children become ever more lethal.

That meeting became the first of many.

Her cousin joined them after they became a regular part of her weekly schedule and the three friends began trying to create new recipes. Although they did start a fire or two (or ten, but honestly experimentation would do that!), in general they managed to create marvelous dinners that would have the entire Company and their families gathering as eager taste-testers.

Two years flew by – two years in which she watched her children growing strong and happy and healthy.

Clint began to blossom into himself, strong and resilient. He found his place with the men of Dale as well as the archers of Erebor under the prince. They accepted him and took his desire to be the best archer in the world as a challenge. Having positive and nurturing attention brought him out of his shell. He drew people to him and Darcy would have to hide her laughter as he played pranks on anyone who drew his attention. Proper? No, but as long as no one got hurt and nothing got damaged, she would overlook it.

Nat learned to smile. She never lost her solemnity, but she relearned an enjoyment in life. Her curiosity came back, fired by Clint's, and now Darcy had two children being brought back by various Dwarves, Men, and Hobbits from wherever their explorations had taken them. The Hobbits, once they understood the age differences, showed an amused tolerance as they did for most generally well-behaved children. The Men tended to be a bit more irritable, but the Dwarves thought it downright hysterical. They aided and abetted until Darcy would have to start issuing threats about cutting them off from her shop.

That much she had learned – Dwarves enjoyed a good meal almost as much as a Hobbit.

Despite their earlier misgivings, the Dwarves took to Nat, allowing her, as a child, a great deal of leeway. She would sit and listen to the stories told by Balin and Dís, asking them questions and showing a desire to learn that both of them encouraged. Attitudes towards Elves in general might still remain suspicious, but Darcy could detect a distinct softening after Nat came to live in the mountain.

Then came a disaster in the mines.

Everyone knew something had gone wrong. The mountain groaned and gave a loud rumble before the sound of a snapping crack echoed through Thorin's halls. People held their breaths, waiting to see what might be happening. When miners and guards began rushing towards the far northern mines, a sense of sorrow began to swirl through the various levels of Erebor. Mine collapses happened, even in the best, most prepared communities, and tragedies were not unknown among the Dwarves. Now they waited to determine how bad it would be.

Darcy kept her children close for the remainder of the afternoon, closing her shop and focusing on baking and making food for the guards and miners trying to rescue their fellow Dwarves. She and Bombur worked together in the main kitchens to create broth and nourishing soups for survivors.

"Should we make some rolls or something?" she mused out loud to herself. She turned to ask a healer only to start back when she found Nat standing right behind her. "Nat?"

"There is a young Dwarf sitting in the alley." The Elf tilted her head. "His breathing is catching like he needs to let himself cry."

"Oh, dear…" Darcy rushed outside, her eyes tracking straight to the young Dwarf in question. Small tremors ran down his frame, giving away his emotional distress no matter how stoic and still he tried to hold his expression. His eyes rose to meet hers as she hurried over to his side. She knelt down beside him, one hand going to his arm. "Why don't you come into the kitchen?"

He shook his head, lips pressing together. She could see him trying to hold himself together, not wanting to let go. Her hand lifted to brush back his hair from his eyes. "Come inside, youngling," she encouraged. "Come sit by the fire."

"I-." His voice broke and he dropped his head, ducking his eyes away from her.

"Come along, lovey." Now her voice took on a much more maternal tone. The lad seemed lost and drifting. "You can get warm and we'll get you some soup."

"Leave me alone."

The low growling voice only prompted her to continue urging him along. At least now he seemed to be responding. "My name is Darcy," she introduced herself. "You come with me now. Perhaps your family-."

"My parents are dead!"

His shout echoed down the alley and silence fell around them. The Dwarf lad froze, his eyes going wide as if he just now realized what he had admitted, perhaps acknowledging it to himself for the first time. For a moment everyone seemed to still, waiting as his breath grew fast and panicked. Then his expression just…shattered. He lifted his hands to his eyes, shoulders hunching over and shaking. Small gasping sounds of grief escaped him.

"Oh, my poor lad." Darcy rose up enough to put her arms around his shoulders, pulling him to her and letting him cry into her shoulder. She glanced up, catching sight of Nat and Clint nearby. Her voice fell to a whisper. "Go let Dwalin know." The children ran off and she ran her hand down the lad's hair. "Let it out, youngling. You're safe here."

They sat there for a quite a long time and Darcy could feel her legs growing numb, but she was determined not to move until the young Dwarf was ready. Once he finished crying, he stayed curled into her side, doing his best to get his breath under control. She watched as Dwalin and Nori blocked off the alley, keeping people from interfering, though Darcy thought she caught the Dwarf captain shaking his head and muttering about Hobbits adopting strays.

She gave him a sharp glare and it must have worked considering how he sped up to get out of her sight.

"Come along, lovey," she murmured, standing and pulling at his arm. He allowed her to draw him up and guide him into the kitchen. He shied away from the light, but took a seat in the shadow by the hearth fire. "Now let me get you some soup. It will help your throat." Darcy turned and found Nat holding a bowl out to her. "Thank you, my dear."

The Dwarf lad accepted the bowl, staring down at it.

"Go on, lad," Darcy encouraged. "Just take a spoonful or two. If you can't eat, that's fine. I just want you to try. It'll help your throat." He nodded, still silent, as he brought the bowl up and sipped directly from the edge. "That works as well," she accepted. Her eyes moved to meet Clint's. "A cup of tea, please?"

"Yes, Aunt Darcy."

Their new guest flinched at the words, but remained steady. Darcy moved over to sit beside him. "Would you tell me your name?"

"Búgvi."

She blinked a bit as his deep accent, her lips pursing as she thought on trying to pronounce that. "Bucky?"

"Búgvi," he corrected, meeting her gaze with his deep shadowed eyes.

"I'm sorry, lad," she sighed, a wry sort of look crossing her face. "I don't think I'm going to be able to get my tongue to twist around that one. Maybe after a bit of practice."

"Why would you need practice?" he muttered, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

Her lips pursed and she touched his arm. "Do you have somewhere to go?" One of his shoulders rose, a half shrug that expressed his lack of an answer. She nodded at that. "Exactly. So when you're ready, you'll come home with me. We have an extra bedroom and you can stay with us for as long as you like."

"You're not a Dwarf."

"No, I certainly am not. I'm a Hobbit." Then she lifted her brows and pointed across the room. His eyes followed her direction, widening a bit as he took in the other two children. "These are my young ones," she explained. "Neither Dwarf nor Hobbit, but both mine." Darcy stood up and brushed a kiss over his temple. "Have some tea. Rest. And let me know when you're ready."

Búgvi, or Bucky as she would forever call him, went through a long period of mourning, and they did their best to respect that. Then came the day when he smiled at one of Clint's antics. A month later he chuckled at a prank Nat pulled on Fíli. Darcy knew the corner had been turned when he began assisting the other two with some of their plans, using his crafting talents to help them with more elaborate set ups. The first prank pulled by her trio of troublemakers brought a warm smile to her lips and she quit worrying about the future.

Three children sounded just right…no matter how crazy Anise might think her.

Sometimes Darcy would look back over the past eight years and shake her head at how time could change a life. Eight years ago she left the Shire, a single Took female on one of the greatest adventures her people had seen since their Wandering Years. Now…now she held a trusted position in a Dwarf kingdom, a respected shopkeeper and the mother of three unique children who seemed set to change the very fabric of the cultures around them. Add in an unexpected Dwarf suitor and her life filled to overflowing.

Now if she could keep the princes and their friend Gimli from encouraging her children on their path to mischief.

"Good thing I'm not an average Hobbit," she muttered, lowering her hand as the ravens settled on the battlements. What a boring life I would have lived!"

 _Author's Note 2: This sort of took over my brain for two days. I found myself trying to decide which of the Company might make a good pairing for Darcy! I still haven't made up my mind._

 _Anyhow, I figured out the following in case I needed any extras – a few of which were used:_

 _Hobbits_

 _Darcy_

 _Jane - Anise_

 _Betty - Bell_

 _Rhodey - Isembold_

 _Jemma - Jemima_

 _Erik - Erling_

 _Dwarves_

 _Bucky - Búgvi_

 _Thor - Thorar_

 _Tony - Tonni_

 _Jarvis - Jarvari_

 _Maria - Marí_

 _Bruce - Brúsi_

 _Fitz - Liti_

 _Men_

 _Clint - Lindion_

 _Steve – Stígr_

 _Sharon – Sunn_

 _Fury – Frej_

 _Sam – Wissian_

 _Ward – Rand_

 _Skye – Cwen_

 _Elves_

 _Natasha – Nathiel_

 _Pepper - Ereiniel_

 _Coulson – Feldîr_

 _May – Melien_


End file.
